jojos_all_star_battlefandomcom-20200213-history
Jolyne Cujoh
PLAYSTYLE EB = 4 DIFF = 2, TECH = 4, WILL = 4, VERS = 4, DAM = 2 Use her excellent S-ON movement to rush down and pressure, then lightning fast okizeme. Jolyne is a very fast character with the ability to transition from ground to air and back again, changing directions at lightning speed. Using this, she can overwhelm the opponent with low mid low mix-ups while staying safe. Her main mode is S-ON, which gives access to these movement options along with some powerful moves for both pressure and keep-out. In S-ON her unique movement options include a super jump, and in-air 1,2,or 3 + H. Her super jump is unique for two reasons: she can control how high she goes by holding up, and she can super jump after an air normal. This allows for bunny hops, low-overhead strings, and makes her very safe. In air 1,2, or 3+H allows you to sharply move in any downward direction in the air. This gives Jolyne the ability for overhead-low strings, safety, and super fast crossup vortex okizeme. You can only use one movement type in a blocktring. After that, she has S-ON 236A, a rapid punch that can be done in the air and can be charged by holding the button. This can pressure, create timing mixups, or help her play keepout. S-ON also has a fast anti-air with 623A that can be followed up with addition inputs. While S-ON is a total package, S-OFF is no slouch either. In particular, 22A sets up a vertical string pillar that can be used for keepout, okizeme, and taunt combos. She also has 421A command SD, 63214A long range low, and 236A rapid kicks. Both of her HHA and GHA are long range, making for useful whiff punish tools. While Jolyne specializes in rushdown and pressure, she is good all around. Her strong movement and powerful multi-use tools make her very hard to approach or punish. Her only weaknesses are a lack of S-OFF reversal, and low damage. Unless you are willing to attempt difficult links, she needs to open the open up the opponent more than other characters. PROS * S-ON has the best movement in the game, total air control, as long as you know your options. * S-ON 236A is a screen filling, delayable pressure and combo tool. * Powerful vortex okizeme. * S-OFF 22H is a great multi-tool, including spacing mix-ups on wake-up. * Strong on both offense and defense. * Many long range normals and pokes. * Long, low mid low etc. blockstrings. CONS * No invincible reversal in S-OFF means she needs good blocking on wake-up. * Low damage overall, relying on fast vortex okizeme and setups. * Tight links needed to boost damage. Combos Back Throw > HHA 190 damage Stand Off: 2LM > 5H > 6H 101 damage 2L > 5MH 6H > 63214A 132 damage 2L > 5MH 6H > 236H > HHA 288 damage 2L > 5MH > 6H(1) > PC > S-On > 2L > 5LMH > 29 > jH > j236H > SR > jM > 5LMH > 6H > 236H HHA 435 damage Stand On: 2LM > 623A 117 damage 2Lx2 > 5LMH > 29 > jM > j236H (S) > jM > 5LMH > 6H > 63214A 204 damage 2Lx2 > 5LMH > 29 > jH > j236H (S) > jM > 5LMH > 6H > 236A 388 damage VS crouch 2Lx2 > 5L > 2M > 29 > jM > j236H (S) > jM > j236H (S) > jM > 5LMH > 6H > 236A > HHA 348 damage 2.5 Meter '''jH > j3H > 2L > 5LMH > 29 > jL > 2L > 5LMH > 29 > jH > j236H (S) > jM > 5LMH > 6H > PC > S-On > 2L > 5LMH > 29 > jH > j236H (S) > jM > 2Lx3 > 2M > 6H > GHA '''633 damage Category:Characters